


Occupational Hazard

by Marishna



Series: Basic rules of office conduct [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss Derek Hale, Boss/Employee Relationship, Christmas, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Desk Sex, Lawyer Derek Hale, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: "I'm sorry to interrupt," Stiles said politely as he approached them and tried to look sheepish. The corner of Derek's mouth twitched up before he could hide it. "I was wondering if I could run something by you about a potential safety hazard, Mr. Hale?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both the "Basic rules of office conduct" and my advent calendar were posted on here as series and I can only list this bit under one. I chose the first series since it's all related to that one but it IS for Day 16 of my Advent Calendar for 2016. It was written based on the prompt "hazard" for this week's fullmoon_ficlet challenge on LJ.

Stiles waited until everyone at the party was good and tipsy before he sought Derek out. The office Christmas party was supposed to be a low-key affair with appetizers and champagne. Within an hour someone brought out a couple bottles of hard liquor, scavenged from another someone’s desk (if Stiles had to guess he’d say Janice in accounting) and then it was truly a party.

One of the associates assured Stiles that this was the way the holiday soiree went every year and that, by this point, it would be too weird if it happened any other way.  Stiles was fairly certain that there would be more than enough office gossip on Monday once people started to share stories about the lawyer who hooked up with an assistant from accounting or when Jerry from the IT department played carpet bowling with an executive’s expensive crystal paperweight. 

Stiles had a couple drinks in him, enough to take the edge off as he made his way across the busy staff lounge, but not enough that he wasn’t fully aware of the consequences for what he was going to do.

He grabbed a glass of champagne to hold as he moved to see casual even though he hated the taste. Derek was standing near the wall by an exit holding his own drink and looked bored as one of the junior lawyers talked his ear off by what Stiles was willing to bed was something incredibly inane.

"I’m sorry to interrupt," Stiles said politely as he approached them and tried to look sheepish.  The corner of Derek’s mouth twitched up before he could hide it. "I was wondering if I could run something by you about a potential safety hazard, Mr. Hale?"

"Of course," Derek replied smoothly, then gave the junior lawyer an apologetic look.  The guy nodded and wandered off to find someone else to bother.  Stiles took his place, angling his body toward Derek.

"Mr. Stilinski, what can I help you with?" Derek murmured.

"I think I discovered an issue with my desk and I was hoping you could check it out." Stiles kept his eyes down but wasn’t able to stop himself from smiling so he held his champagne flute up to hide it.

"Of course, anything I can do," Derek offered and without hesitation he slipped out the door with Stiles following casually after he left his class on a table without a second glance.

They walked in step with each other down the hall to the elevator.  Once inside Stiles had to dig his nails into the palms of his hands to stop himself from jumping Derek then and there or even reacting slightly out of the ordinary. 

They stepped out on the fourth floor, a couple below the floor Derek worked on.  Stiles’ floor was dark, aside from some safety lighting, and quiet.  Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and led him to his desk.

"What seems to be the matter?" Derek asked lowly while Stiles made quick work of Derek’s belt and pants button and zipper.  He shoved the clothing down and bit his bottom lip at how smoothly the fabric of Derek’s clothes slipped down his body.

"I have trouble getting comfortable at my desk sometimes," Stiles explained slowly while his hands loosened Derek’s tie enough to spin it around out of his way.  He popped a few buttons at the top of Derek’s shirt and eased his hand inside to seek out one of his nipples.  Derek sighed when Stiles ran his thumb over an already-pebbled nub and let his head roll back.

"What’s so uncomfortable about it?" Derek asked with a sigh.  

"I can’t pinpoint it.  Maybe it’s the chair," Stiles replied and pushed Derek back gently until he sat in Stiles’ chair.  Stiles pushed his shirt up so he could watch Derek’s cock rapidly fill and thicken.  He licked his lips in anticipation and sank to his knees.  Derek watched him, clearly expecting Stiles to wrap his lips around him, but instead Stiles grabbed the sides of the chair and dragged it with him until Derek was seated how Stiles would be at his desk.

"Sometimes I sit here and I can’t move because I’m so fucking hard while I work.  I think you can definitely come up with some solutions for how I can fix that issue," Stiles said loudly enough for Derek to hear him, then he sucked Derek into his mouth.  He heard a muffled sharp gasp.  Derek’s legs fell open so Stiles could crawl between them comfortably without being worried he was going to hit his head on the underside of his desk.

"What would you suggest?" Stiles prompted after almost a minute of silence from Derek while Stiles drooled and sucked and licked all over his shaft.

"I--I’d suggest taking some breaks from your desk.  T-take a walk down the hall, maybe to the supply cl--closet," Derek moaned.  "Focus on s-s-something else to give your mind a break from your work. _Shit_."

Stiles sucked on one of his own fingers beside Derek’s cock and once it was slick he trailed it back behind Derek’s balls and lightly circled Derek’s entrance.  Derek jerked and shuddered around him, his legs hugging Stiles’ shoulders at times.

"Is there anyone I could call to consult when I need to step away?" Stiles sucked the head of Derek’s cock while he slowly stroked his shaft.  He alternated between stronger pressure on the head and light licks that soon had Derek threading his fingers into Stiles’ hair and practically growling above him.  Stiles grinned against Derek and swirled his tongue slowly over the smooth skin, just torturing him by that point.

He could feel a slight tremor in Derek’s thighs and knew he was tensing up to come soon.  He scratched his nails lightly down the skin of Derek’s inner thigh and hummed at the full-body jerk he got in response. 

Stiles wanted to draw this out but he also wanted to get off himself. He started to relax his throat but before he could work to take Derek as deep as he was able the elevator chimed and the doors opened.

Stiles froze under his desk and Derek tensed around him.  Stiles ran his hands up and down Derek’s thighs to assure him.  Over his head he heard the Derek pick up his phone receiver and start talking nonsense.

"...need to know what the next step is in this -- excuse me.  Can you please excuse me? I’m on a call," Derek said calmly and evenly to whoever stepped off the elevator.

Derek heard a laugh from a guy and then a woman said, "Sorry, Mr. Hale."

The elevator doors slid open and closed again but neither of them moved until they heard it descend.  Stiles didn’t wait for Derek to take the opportunity to stop what they were doing and he sucked his cock back into his mouth. 

Derek let out a string of curses and let the phone clatter to the desk.  Derek reached under the desk and held Stiles’ head while he thrust his hips and used Stiles’ mouth.  Stiles relaxed and swallowed around Derek, taking control back.

Derek groaned above him and that’s all the warning Stiles got before his mouth was filled with hot come.  He felt some dribble down his chin as he took it.

Derek pushed back from the desk and pulled Stiles up to straddle his legs.  He kissed Stiles hard while his cock softened between his legs, and he licked around Stiles’ lips to catch what spilled out. 

"That was close," Derek whispered against Stiles’ cheek while he ran his hands up and down Stiles’ back.

"It’s a good thing everyone’s drunk and you’re quick on your feet," Stiles replied, refusing to ruin the moment with any serious talk.

"Not that quick," Derek replied sharply, his expression becoming predatory as he reached for the front of Stiles’ pants.

He made sure they moved to another station under the pretense that it was karma to fuck on the desk of some jerk he worked with but really he didn’t want to get a boner every time he looked at his own desk every single day.  

That wouldn’t be a valid health and safety complaint, after all.

Derek pushed Stiles’ pants and boxers down, then spun him around to bend over against the desk.  Stiles shoved some random papers and stacks of books off the desk that belonged to one of the web designers that worked on the company website.  He felt a little bad that when the guy came into the office on Monday it would look like a tornado swept his desk but as soon as Derek started tonguing around his hole Stiles couldn’t work up the effort to give a fuck.

He tried to spread his legs but the pants pooled at his feet didn’t allow him much room to maneuver.  Derek didn’t seem to care about freeing him, either, because he chuckled at Stiles’ frustrated sound.

"Safety first, Mr. Stilinski," Derek chided him with a light smack of his ass. 

Stiles arched and moaned from the sensation and felt precome drip from his cock that hung heavy between his legs.  Derek made no move to do anything about it, though, and instead focused on Stiles’ ass.  He ran his fingers over the area he smacked and then squeezed and kneaded the flesh.  

Without warning Derek slapped him again, harder this time.  Stiles gasped and grasped at the edge of the desk desperately.  He’d never been spanked before so he never thought he’d react like this.  

"I want to leave my mark on you so badly," Derek whispered harshly and ran his tongue over the area, then scraped his teeth over it as well.  Stiles used his grip on the desk to hold himself as still as possible so he could feel Derek’s mouth as clearly as possible. 

Derek alternated between pulling Stiles’ cheeks apart and licking and sucking at his hole, getting it wet and sloppy, and spanking and then soothing him.  Every clean smack of Derek’s hand against his skin triggered a fresh blurt of precome to drip from his hard cock.  Stiles felt like he was on the edge of begging and he wanted to sob aloud to ask for more.

Derek’s hand connected with his skin hard enough that Stiles cried out from the sting.  Stiles felt Derek tense up behind him but he started babbling, trying to to turn around.  "Please touch me put your hands on me, Derek, please please I need your dick or your tongue fucking _spank me_ again and fuck me jesusfucking _christ_."

 Derek stood up and pressed his half-naked body against the folded line of Stiles’.  He reached between Stiles’ legs and only had to loosely wrap his hand around his cock before Stiles felt like he was sent flying over the edge of a cliff.

He blacked out or was so far gone it felt like he was rendered unconscious.  When he came back to himself Derek was rubbing his back under his now-sweaty shirt with one hand and softly caressing his ass with the other.  Stiles thought his ass must have been a bit numb from the spanking because as Derek was touching him he could barely feel anything but incredible relief throughout his body.  Stiles gave in and relaxed against the desk with a sigh. 

"You think this particular scene would be featured in the next health and safety video?"

Derek snorted... but he didn’t say no.


End file.
